


On Film

by Klitch



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klitch/pseuds/Klitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to film us having sex.” It was not the worst idea Yata had ever had, but it was definitely up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Film

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by an Akifushi doujinshi I bought recently. The idea of doing a Misaru version was just terrible enough that I had to write it.

“I want to film us having sex.” 

The words came out entirely on their own and Yata could feel the flush creeping up the back of his neck. Across from him Saruhiko had gone completely still, food halfway to his mouth, staring at Yata as though he'd grown a second head for just a moment before recovering. 

“You want to film us.” It wasn't a question but there was the definite sense that Saruhiko was not quite believing what he was hearing. Yata swallowed hard, wondering if he should just try and cover somehow, say he hadn't meant it _that way._ But he'd said it now and he wasn't going to be able to stop _thinking_ it ever so there was really no choice but to keep going. 

“Yeah.” 

“Having sex.” 

“...Yeah.” 

Saruhiko took a slow bite of his food, and Yata waited. 

“That's awfully bold of you, virgin.” 

“W-well...it's Valentine's Day soon, right?” The plaintive note in his voice was terrible but Yata kept talking. “So....yeah. I want to...film us having sex.” 

Saruhiko snorted, taking another bite of food. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Do you want to...you know.” Yata's face was far too hot and it annoyed him somehow that Saruhiko still seemed entirely calm. 

Or maybe not entirely, now that Yata thought about it. The fork in Saruhiko's hands was shaking just enough and his eyes were darkened in thought. Yata waited as Saruhiko chewed his food carefully, making a face for a moment and picking a piece of something green and leafy out of his mouth. Yata bit back a comment and just kept looking at him, there was no point in rushing Saruhiko for these kinds of things. Finally Saruhiko gave a languid shrug. 

“All right.” 

– 

The way it began was this: Bar Homra and a lot of alcohol, and a bunch of the guys bragging about Valentine's Day. Yata had been perched on a stool in the center of it all, carefully nursing his single drink (just one, not because he got drunk easily or anything regardless of what anyone might say, it was just that Saruhiko had made embarrassing threats about what might happen if he had to come retrieve a thoroughly soused Misaki from the bar one. More. Time). Chitose had been spinning lurid tales of various Valentine's Day conquests – with Dewa chiming in from time to time to verify the validity of such stories, or lack thereof – and the other guys adding in their two cents here and there. Apparently Valentine's Day was a day to have _really good sex,_ or at least that was the impression Yata had gotten. 

Which was when Chitose had eyed him (somewhat blurrily – the rest of Homra was not observing the 'one drink and only one drink' rule) and made a comment that Yata wouldn't know about these things anyway. Yata had immediately gotten irritated, alcohol spiking his anger a little more than normal. Sure this was his first Valentine's Day as a _couple_ couple with Saruhiko, but still. His face was a bit red, maybe, but that was the drink talking and not the embarrassment and besides, only the guy he was actively having sex with got to call Yata a virgin anymore. 

The consensus from Homra, apparently, was that Yata would be spending a pure and innocent Valentine's Day with flowers and candles and snuggling in bed. Yata had countered that this was in fact completely wrong, as Saruhiko hated two out of those three things, and Chitose had laughed and offered an alternative suggestion that made Yata's ears burn. Things had escalated rather quickly after that, drunken companions making all kinds of lewd and possibly physically impossible suggestions for ways to spend his Valentine's Day, and that was when the drink had decided to make its way to Yata's mouth and he informed the others that in fact for Valentine’s Day he and Saruhiko were intending to make a sex tape, thank you very much. 

(Unfortunately at the moment he'd made this proclamation Anna had come walking down the stairs and everyone had been unceremoniously kicked out of the bar by Kusanagi.) 

Yata had gone home after that, saying his goodbyes and ignoring the smirks the rest of the guys gave him as he left. It wasn't like any of them would know what he did or didn't do for Valentine's Day anyway, and he'd just said it because of the teasing and the alcohol and everything. 

The problem was, he couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. 

He tried not to, tried to think of all the reasons why the entire idea was ridiculous and impossible. Saruhiko would never agree to it, for one thing (or would he). What kind of camera would they even use (a disposable camera phone could be bought cheap, and it wasn't like they needed the best camera ever). How would they even set the whole thing up (actually it probably wouldn't be that hard, and if it was, well, if anyone could figure it out it would be Saruhiko). It wasn't a very romantic thing to ask for for Valentine's Day (but what else were they going to do anyway, they couldn't go out because Saruhiko hated crowded restaurants, Yata didn't really see the point of flowers and anyway Saruhiko was allergic, neither one of them particularly liked chocolate, they'd watched all the good movies already and besides the theaters would be way too crowded for Saruhiko's liking on Valentine’s Day, and in any case Saruhiko's idea of romantic was 'I stabbed that guy who was trying to hit you from behind with a metal bat'). 

Then he started having _dreams_ and Yata knew he was screwed (metaphorically, of course, though he supposed that if he played his cards right at least _one_ of them would be literally as well). 

He tried to keep it in, he really did. Who knew what Saruhiko's reaction would be, odds were he'd refuse and then mock Yata about it for months. It was better to just keep his mouth shut and stuff the entire idea into the back of his mind in the folder labeled 'private fantasies we do not talk to Saruhiko about.' 

And then Saruhiko had asked him what he wanted to do for Valentine's Day, because he had the day off – the entire question said in the same dull, bored tone as if this was an enormous bother. Yata's mind had raced with possible answers: let's stay home and eat in, let's sit on the couch and play video games. It was his mouth that couldn't stop itself and he'd said the absolute last thing he wanted to say. 

In the end, Yata thought the only person more surprised than he was that Saruhiko had agreed to it was Saruhiko himself. 

– 

“Misaki! So deep! You're so deep inside of me!” 

“Would you take this seriously already, asshole?” Yata turned from where he was fiddling with the disposable camera phone they'd bought to where Saruhiko was leaning up against the side of the bed, still fully clothed, an amused smile on his face. 

“I was just trying to get you into the mood, _Misaki.”_ There was the faintest hint of a shake to his voice and Yata's eyes narrowed. “Really, you'd think you never made a sex tape before.” 

“Would you just help me with this already?” Yata turned the phone around in his hands. “Do we just set it up on the nightstand, I guess?” 

“You can't get any good angles at all that way,” Saruhiko stated, taking the camera from Yata's hands. “Honestly, and this was your idea. Somehow.” 

“Like you're the sex tape expert all of a sudden,” Yata muttered, crossing his arms. 

“At least _I_ did some research first,” Saruhiko said. “If you wanted this so badly maybe you should have done the same.” 

“W-wait, research?” Yata thought his voice might have gone up an octave and he swallowed hard. “What the hell, Saruhiko, that's...you didn't really, did you?” 

“There's an invention called the internet, Misaki.” Saruhiko said it slowly, as if explaining a difficult concept to a small child. 

“You watched _porn videos_ just so you could make fun of me for wanting to make a sex tape?” 

“I watched _regular_ videos to get an idea of how to do this, since I knew someone would just rush headlong into things without even thinking about it,” Saruhiko said. 

“Yeah, well--” 

“Should we begin?” Saruhiko broke in before Yata could finish his retort, pushing the 'record' button on the screen and holding it up in front of his face, cocking his head to one side and then moving the phone around as if trying to get just the right angle. 

“S-so...what do we do now?” Yata felt suddenly self-conscious and he could imagine his face getting redder on the phone screen while Saruhiko stared at it. “I guess we should take off our clothes and then--” 

“Awfully impatient, aren't you, Misaki?” Saruhiko fiddled with the phone settings again for a moment and then set the phone down awkwardly against a pillow so that it could film them both. “For something like this, isn't it better to do things _slowly?”_

“I-I guess, but...” Yata's stuttered refusal was swallowed up as Saruhiko abruptly took hold of his wrist and pulled him close, catching his mouth in a kiss. Yata let any other words of argument fall away as he opened his mouth just a bit to accommodate Saruhiko's tongue, Saruhiko's mouth warm against his and his body pressed up close as Saruhiko's hands worked their way under his shirt, thin fingers slowly running up and down his spine as though playing an instrument. Yata felt his nervousness melt away just a bit, the camera almost forgotten as he responded in kind, nearly pulling the buttons off Saruhiko's shirt in his haste to get it off. 

_“Slowly,_ Misaki.” Saruhiko's voice was low and husky in his ear and Saruhiko took hold of Yata's wrists, guiding Yata's hand down the front of his shirt, Yata's fingers just brushing up against the fabric. Yata hooked a finger around one button, sliding it open, and Saruhiko kissed him again as Yata carefully worked a second button free. Saruhiko was already moving up against him as they kissed – he was always like that, putting his entire body into a single kiss, and it made a fire burn hot in Yata's chest. Two more buttons and then the shirt hung loosely around Saruhiko's shoulders and Yata carefully wrested it off and onto the floor in between the workings of his mouth. Saruhiko fell back on his palms, whimpering a bit as Yata's tongue ran down his neck, Yata's face buried in his collarbone and hands kneading at the pale skin. 

“Misaki...” The word was only a breath and Saruhiko tugged on the collar of Yata's shirt. Yata let himself be overcome just a bit, allowing Saruhiko to tug his shirt off over his head, white hands running the length of Yata's chest. Abruptly Yata found himself pushed lightly backward onto the bed, Saruhiko on his hands and knees above him and the camera in his hand. There was a slight redness to his cheeks but he was smiling widely, whole body shivering just a bit as though with anticipation. 

“Wait, Saruhiko, what are you--” 

“I told you, Misaki. For something like this, you should take your time.” There was a mischievous glint to Saruhiko's eyes as he tugged at the waistband of Yata's shorts. Yata sputtered for a second as Saruhiko slowly unzipped his pants, camera trained straight on Yata's body as Saruhiko pulled Yata's erection out from its confines. 

“And here we have the virgin penis in it's natural habitat,” Saruhiko mused, smirking as he zoomed the camera in on Yata's cock. 

“Fuck you.” 

“We'll get to that, Misaki. Don't be so impatient.” Saruhiko leaned down so that he was lying neatly between Yata's legs, one hand braced on the base of Yata's cock and the other still steadily holding on to the camera. Carefully he angled the shot upwards so that he was looking at Yata through the camera as he carefully wrapped his mouth around Yata's cock. 

Yata's head fell back immediately, fingers digging into the bedsheets as a moan tore itself from his lips. Saruhiko seemed to take that as a sign to keep going, slowly dragging his tongue up the length of Yata's shaft, somehow managing to keep the camera steady on Yata's reddened face the entire time. 

“S-Saruhiko...” Yata could barely get the name out as his body shuddered with pleasure, Saruhiko's mouth warm and wet around his cock. It wasn't like they didn't do this often – Saruhiko seemed to enjoy watching Yata lose control of himself with just a few movements of his tongue – but somehow the fact that Saruhiko was doing this to him with the camera held up so close to his face, watching and recording every moment of Yata's reaction as he worked his mouth carefully around Yata's erection, that made everything feel even more intense. Saruhiko leaned his head back just slightly, the tip of his tongue hitting against the underside of the head of Yata's cock for a moment before he took the whole thing into his mouth again as far as he could, head bobbing up and down with the motions of his tongue. 

“W-wait, Saruhiko...I'm gonna...” Yata's words were swallowed up by another moan as Saruhiko continued to suck lightly at him, increasing his pace just a bit as if trying to egg Yata on. Yata could feel the heat already building inside of him, hips bucking again and still Saruhiko's mouth remained hot on his cock, tongue sliding along the shaft and circling the head, and Yata couldn't muffle the sudden moan of pleasure as he came. 

Saruhiko didn't even so much as flinch, just moved his head back slightly so that not quite all of Yata's orgasm made it into his mouth. Yata lay there dazed for a moment, panting heavily from the exertion and unable to stop staring as Saruhiko brought his free hand up to his face, fingers touching the white stains on his cheek and then slowly licking it off while the camera remained focused steadily upward in his other hand. 

“What the hell was that?” Yata's voice sounded bewildered in his own ears but he didn't protest as Saruhiko half clambered over his body to give him a weary kiss. The taste of Saruhiko's mouth was slightly bitter but he didn't pull away, and from the corner of his eye Yata could see that Saruhiko still had the camera held up at just the right angle to catch both of their faces as their mouths pressed together. 

“I think we've done it enough by now you should know what it's called, Misaki,” Saruhiko murmured into Yata's mouth, lightly amused and somewhat satisfied sounding. He let the kiss linger for a moment longer and Yata reached out to take the camera from him as Saruhiko fell backwards onto the bed. Saruhiko seemed a bit annoyed at that but allowed Yata to take it from his hands, voice almost calculatingly bored as he spoke again. “Well? Was that too much for you already, virgin?” 

“You're the one who always gets tired right after it's done,” Yata said with a slight scowl. Saruhiko laughed just a bit, laying back on the bed half-naked with a very visible strain in his pants that made another thrill run up Yata's spine. He reached over to unzip Saruhiko's pants, nearly dropping the camera in his haste, and Saruhiko almost hit him in the face with one foot. 

“Put the camera down first or give it back to me,” Saruhiko said. “You need both hands free for this, right?” 

“Yeah, but you're doing all the work right now...” Yata said hesitantly even as he pulled off Saruhiko's pants and fumbled underneath the bed for the lubricant. Saruhiko took advantage of the distraction to grab the camera again, this time holding it between his face and Yata's almost like a shield. Yata gave him an exasperated look. “You know, at this rate we're gonna have an entire film of me blushing.” 

“It's not my fault you're still such a virgin,” Saruhiko said, camera still trained on Yata as Yata carefully worked the cap off the lube and smeared it carefully on his fingers. 

“I want to see you too, though,” Yata murmured as he leaned over Saruhiko, slowly kissing his bare chest as one finger worked its way into Saruhiko's entrance. He felt Saruhiko tense slightly beneath him, breath catching, and it was impossible to tell if it was from the sensation or Yata's words. 

“Shouldn't you...be focusing more on what you're doing?” Saruhiko's words choked just a bit in his throat, broken up by soft gasps as Yata added a second finger, tongue working a slow circle around one of Saruhiko's nipples. He bit lightly at the sensitive skin and felt Saruhiko tighten just a little around him, back arching and fingers tightening on the camera. It was still focused solely on Yata's face, held out at just enough of an angle that Yata was certain Saruhiko could see him even though Saruhiko's face was turned away. 

“Hey, Saruhiko.” Yata pushed another finger in, other hand reaching out clumsily to wrench the camera from Saruhiko's grip. “You can look at me with your own eyes, okay?” 

“I'm fine.” There was something tense in Saruhiko's voice and Yata pressed his fingers deeper inside, feeling Saruhiko's insides clench around him again and Yata sat back a bit so that he could get the full view of Saruhiko stretched out naked in front of him, hair tousled and legs open, back arching as Yata's fingers stretched and prodded inside of him. Yata's other hand felt slick with sweat as he tried to focus the camera, letting it pan slowly up and down Saruhiko's naked body as he writhed and whimpered underneath Yata's touch. 

The sight made Yata's throat feel dry and there was an unmistakeable hardness stirring between his legs. Saruhiko made a small noise in his throat and threw one arm up as if to cover his face. 

“Come on, Saruhiko, it's just the camera,” Yata coaxed quietly, working his fingers inside just enough that it made Saruhiko gasp. “If you don't want to do this at all just say so, I'm not gonna get mad or anything.'” 

“Shut up.” Saruhiko's voice was low and with a hint of a pout, and all of a sudden Yata found a foot slamming into his cheek. 

“Hey!” Yata started to say something more but Fushimi had already uncovered his face and hooked his arms beneath his knees instead, face still averted so that their eyes couldn't meet. 

“Just do it already,” Saruhiko murmured, a definite flush staining his face. 

“R-right.” Yata removed his fingers and carefully positioned himself, one hand on Saruhiko's thigh and the other shaking just a little on the camera. Saruhiko still wasn't looking at him but he didn't resist as Yata entered him. Yata felt a quick shiver of pleasure down his spine and he couldn't help but focus the camera downwards, right where their bodies met. 

_“Misaki.”_ And there was another foot in his face, Saruhiko's voice low in warning, and Yata quickly let the image pan upward. 

“I thought you liked getting images of my 'virgin' penis,” Yata muttered, shaking his head a little since he didn't have a free hand to rub at the mark on his face. 

“Just move,” Fushimi said. “And focus the camera on _yourself_ for a change.” 

“Come on, Saruhiko, what's your problem?” Yata leaned over him and he felt Saruhiko suddenly clench around him so tightly that it made him gasp. 

“I said to _move,”_ Saruhiko said in place of a reply, voice half a gasp, and Yata let his own question slide as he thrust his hips forward. Saruhiko gave a quiet moan, fingers clenching and face still turned aside as he writhed with each thrust of Yata's hips. Yata could barely keep the camera trained on Fushimi's body, waves of pleasure rushing through him with every movement, and somehow the knowledge that he was taping this, that there would be a record of this with Saruhiko moaning and moving beneath him just made every sensation feel twice as strong, made Yata's pace even more frantic. 

Saruhiko's mouth was open but all that he could manage were small whines and gasps, quiet moans tearing themselves from his throat as Yata increased his pace, but with his head slightly turned to one side and his hair matted with sweat and covering his eyes it was nearly impossible to see his face. 

_I want to see his expression._ Yata's hand tightened around the camera. _I want to have that face on film, I want to be able to see what he looks like when I'm making him feel like this._

“Saruhiko...” Yata pressed down slightly on Fushimi's thigh, pushing his further legs apart so that Yata could thrust inside him more deeply as he leaned forward to press his lips against Saruhiko's neck. “I love you, okay?” 

_That_ got a reaction, Saruhiko's head whipping back to face him even as his neck arched back to let Yata kiss him. His face was flushed red and there was something shining and almost vulnerable in his eyes, his glasses having fallen off with the force of his head turning so fast, and Yata couldn't help but bring the camera up and focus it there, savor every curve and contour of that face as the truth of Yata's words settled over it. Saruhiko never believed anything too quickly, mulled it over and turned it around in his head too many times until it carved itself inside his head. It was easy to see how those words were settling now, Saruhiko's body shuddering in pleasure as Yata's confession sunk into the bones and branded itself there. 

And then Saruhiko's hand reached out and yanked the camera out of Yata's grip, tossing it to the other end of the bed. 

“Hey!” 

“Stop looking at the stupid camera.” His voice was gasping but clear. “This time—while you're doing this, you should just look at me directly, Misaki.” 

“Idiot.” Yata breathed the word onto Saruhiko's skin with a kiss, thrusting hard into just the right spot inside that made Saruhiko shudder against the bed. “Why the hell would I be looking at anything else?” 

Saruhiko gave a low, throaty laugh, back arching as Yata's now free hands traced circles along his inner thighs, pace increasing with every thrust. He leaned down for another kiss and Saruhiko's hands wrapped around his shoulders, fingers interlacing to pull Yata closer to him, breath hot, mouth wet and warm as his lips pressed against Yata's. 

“Misaki...Misaki...” The word was all breath and need, accompanied with whines and quiet moans as Yata moved inside of him, one of Yata's hands bracing against Saruhiko's hip as the other stroked his swollen cock. It was clear that he was close to release and it only took a few swift strokes of Saruhiko's erection before he came, fingers digging hard into the back of Yata's neck and body writhing warm beneath Yata's touch. The sight was more than enough for Yata and it was only a few moments later before he found his own release, the syllables of Saruhiko's name broken up by pants and moans as he emptied himself inside Saruhiko. 

Yata gave a few more half-hearted thrusts and then carefully pulled out, sparing half a glance for the camera still lying on the far side of the bed as he laid down wearily next to Saruhiko. Saruhiko seemed to still be breathing slightly hard but he didn't pull away when Yata ran the back of one hand down his cheek. 

“That was a way better Valentine's Day gift than flowers, right?” Yata murmured drowsily. “Even though you _threw the camera_ at me before I could get the best part.” Saruhiko clicked his tongue but leaned into Yata's touch anyway, legs entwining with Yata's as he pushed himself closer against Yata's chest. 

“Idiot.” Saruhiko's hand reached over to take Yata's, bringing it up close to his lips and kissing lightly at Yata's fingers. “Whose gift was this supposed to be, anyway?” 

“Both of us, I guess?” Yata gave a sheepish laugh. “W-well, anyway...happy Valentine’s Day, all right?” 

“Mmm.” Saruhiko gave a low hum of reply, eyes closing as he laid one arm drowsily over Yata's body. Yata responded in kind, pulling Saruhiko closer so that their foreheads were almost touching as he began to drift off to sleep. 

“Misaki.” Saruhiko's voice nudged him awake. 

“Yeah?” Yata looked up at him again, feeling hazy and almost content. 

“You still need to turn the camera off, idiot.” 

– 

“Saru...hiko...ah...ahh...” 

Yata stirred lightly in his sleep. Dimly he could hear the sound of a voice, slightly tinny, but he couldn't quite figure out where the sound was coming from. 

“Saru...hiko...ah...ahh...” 

Wait. It was _his_ voice, wasn't it. Yata rubbed at his eyes, brain still trying to catch up. 

“Saru...hiko...ah...ahh...” 

His voice, right at the moment of... 

“What the _hell,_ Saruhiko?!” Yata sat straight up with a yell, head swimming for just a moment. Saruhiko was lying on his stomach beside him, still naked but with slightly damp hair and skin a little flushed red, suggesting that he'd woken up and cleaned himself off before returning to the bed. He held the camera in one hand, head resting on of his palms as he replayed one particular part of the video over and over again. 

“I was thinking of making this my new ringtone,” Saruhiko said idly. “What do you think, Misaki?” 

“Wh-what the—give me that!” Yata snatched the phone from his hand and Saruhiko laughed quietly as he sat up, leaning against Yata's shoulder as Yata stared down at the camera. 

The image onscreen was blurry and only showed half their bodies due to Saruhiko throwing the camera away but the audio was clear. Yata licked his suddenly dry lips as he scrolled backwards, images of himself and Saruhiko flashing across the screen. 

“Are you going to erase it now?” Saruhiko's voice sounded carefully flat and Yata bumped his bare shoulders against Saruhiko's. 

“No way. This was my Valentine's gift, right?” Yata somehow couldn't stop smiling. “It would've been better if there was more video of you, though.” 

“I wanted to look at Misaki,” Saruhiko shrugged off-handedly. 

“Yeah, well, all I want to look at is you, you know?” Yata murmured, giving Fushimi a tired kiss. As he did his finger stopped on one part of the video, and he let it replay for a moment. 

_“Saruhiko...I love you, okay?”_

“I do, you know that, right?” Yata asked quietly. Saruhiko kept his face averted but one hand reached over to clasp Yata's. 

“Idiot,” Fushimi said sulkily. “I know. You too.” He paused. “But I'm not listening to any more of your stupid Valentine's Day ideas.” 

“You didn't seem to think it was stupid when you kept filming me,” Yata said. “And we're definitely keeping this video. I mean...it's kinda—it's kinda hot, right?” 

“Just don't lose it, virgin.” 

“Come on, how could I lose something like this? I'm not that stupid, Saruhiko.” 

(Yata realized his mistake two weeks later, when he couldn't find the charger for the camera phone and took it to the bar to use the spare charger there instead. When Kusanagi asked if Yata could give him a hand for a minute in the back Yata figured it would be fine; after all, what could happen in just a couple minutes? He came back in ten minutes later to find half of Homra clustered around the camera and some very _familiar_ moans filling the room. Yata couldn't meet anyone's eyes for a week afterward. 

When Fushimi showed up later to pick him up no one in Homra could meet his eyes at all, but that was probably just because he was angry enough to try and stab the first person who tried.) 

(They still kept the video.)


End file.
